gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prussian Conquest
thumb|348px|right|Prussian march! thumb|320px|right|Francis Bluehawk at the front of the line leading his grenadiers in a training drill in the center of Prussia. ' Part 1 : Departing' "Godspeed" shouted Francis! Out from bellow the decks appeared a large mass of Francis soldiers. "Sir, we can go back and take them it will be easy!" a soldier told Francis "No, that wont be necessary, I am heading back to Prussia to assist Fredrick the Great and his campaign. And since you are on board I could drop you all off at the nearest island" replied Francis. "No, sir, we will go with you, all of us!" "Great, well I am pleased to let you know when we get there you can serve as my personal guards, it would be a most grateful honor." "Sir, we were able to get back all of you items. We were able to get them from the armory via an underground tunnel. Here you are" said a soldier. Francis opened the box to see the sword called Treachery's End which when he opened the box a dark shadow quickly went away. "Also I hope you should know going to Prussia will take some time" Francis told his soldiers. "How long?" exclaimed Jeffrey Blasthawk. "Hmmm with the wind at this rate well I'm guessing around 5-6 weeks. Don't worry we have plenty of food on this vessel to feed 50 fat kings." Francis then glared at a painting of John Breasly on the cabin wall. "Also, I would like to let you know you all will be supplied with uniforms, uniforms which are free. They are of high quality, the coats are made from sheep wool, dyed with the colors of green and red with a row of brass buttons going down both sides. You also will receive green knee breeches with red stockings, buckled shoes, a white recruit shirt, a white waist coat, and last some of you will receive a hat cocked up on three places, also known as a felt tri-corn, complete with a red trim on the edges, and a a white and red ostrich feather tucked ever so gracefully near the crown of the hat" Francis explained... Part 2: The Voyage ''' The ship was now out of the Caribbean and now traveling east. Francis hopes was to have the ship go across the ocean and travel up the coast of Africa, where the ship would resupply at the port of Arguin, an old Prussian fort recently taken by the French. As the ship crossed the ocean there was a large storm which didn't cause any damage at all only water to be pumped from the bilge. But the storm did do something and that was set them off course and turned the ship the other direction back to the Caribbean! Later the ship was spotted by Johns people who had sent 2 light frigates out to investigate. Little did they know the ship was backed with barrels of gunpowder that Francis had bought from Turkish traders. As the ships approached the Francis boat to get to Prussia, it exploded sinking one of the light frigates and having the other one take heavy damages were it ran aground in a lonely lagoon in Tortuga near the swamps. There was no sign of Francis and his crew though. John has later found out that a Prussian military ship had found them to return to Prussia, the man who had found Francis and his soldiers was named Sebastian Vom Hische. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIPErf-C6Hc&feature=related The link^^^^^^ above is of Francis Bluehawks great great great great grandson, named ramon salazar. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUOGEC-EoFI&feature=related Above in this link^^^^^ shows Francis' great great great great grandson as he is hit with a knife! '''Part 3: North America. On the voyage to Prussia, Sebastian Hische treated Francis with every thing he could offer, from bread and wine to even a comfortable bed instead of a moldy hammock. But Francis refused his offers and decided to stay close with his soldiers. After a long four months, one late morning Francis could hear church bells ringing, children laughing, and the average commotion of a city. The ship had landed in Italy where he and Hische and their soldiers made a long march to the state passing through Saxony, and Hesse-Kassel, where They stopped for rest. But after a 3 day travel they had made it to Prussia. When the army had arrived in the city Francis soldiers uniforms were all worn out, their once majestic royal blue uniforms were ripped, tattered and faded. Their leather boots all were grey with holes in them and the boots were falling apart. With spirits high and appearance low, they marched to the capital building where Francis would meet with Fredrick the 1st who was known as a wicked man who would not allow any freedom to his son Fredrick the second also known as Frederick the Great. When they had reached the city commons they were greeted by a roar of cheering people as the Prussian grenadiers stood guard to hold the screaming and excited crowd back from the troops. Men removed their hats, women threw them flower and the children just watched with utter amazement. As the man known as Francis rode his white horse through the streets at a slow trot. Even though Francis was known as a Frenchmen he had broken his allegiance and was soon to swear an oath to Prussia. When Francis dismounted his horse to walk up the capital steps he was greeted by King Frederick the 1st who shook his hand. In they walked to the state building where a meeting was hold. At the meeting Francis swore an oath to the Kingdom of Prussia. After Francis singed the oath Francis and Fredrick took a walk in the courtyard. Fredrick noticed Francis state of uniform and his soldiers. They walked back inside where there was a stage coach waiting, they both got in and the driver brought them to a castle where inside the walls were Francis soldiers. All the soldiers and Francis entered where they were given new Prussian uniforms which were green with a red trim. The hat was a black tri-corn with a white trim. Francis wore a grenadier hat which was red and had a gold plate on the front. More coming soon! Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:Pages with broken file links